I Can't NOT Love You
by skelemilie
Summary: Jaylin D'Leiany, a half Irish American and Japanese teen who decides that Japan is the country for her, and brings her three best friends along. They just don't know what the Host club has to do with everything. KaoruxOC. Teen for language?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my story that I already had posted up on here but I didn't like how it was turning out. so I re-wrote it and hopefully it will be more to your liking. Besides, the Hitachiin twins needs to "get some" too. ;P  
Lines = scene change/X amount of time has passed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran... Story of my life.**

**

* * *

**On an airplane somewhere above the Pacific Ocean…

"This is going to be _another_ one of those years again…" the brunette grumbled.

"Hmmm? What did you say Jay?" a short blonde said sleepily yawning and stretching, much like a cat does.

"Shout up you pro-ho's" a voice groggily said who came from a guy with heavily straightened hair and slightly smoked eyeliner from over the brunette's shoulder.

"Ha, he just called you a combination of prostitute and ho's" another voice chimed with hints of sleep still dragging at her words.

"Har har, very funny guys, it's only a little bit more till we land so get back to sleep" the brunette said sarcasm dripping heavily off every word. The brunette looked at her three friends and sighed as she prepared to arrive in the land of the rising sun yet again.

* * *

"Thank you for flying J.A.M. airlines, we hope to fly with you again" the flight attendant announced as the four teens started walking of the plane with the rest of the first class passengers.

"Ugh, I just hate that bitch, her voice is too perfect!" the blonde said in a annoyed tone slightly crushing her monkey carry on backpack as she followed the other three teens through the walkway from the plane to the terminal.

"Well, that's why they're hired Raquel, because of their voices" the guy said as if he were talking to a 3 year old. He carried a battered messenger bag and had a headphone in one ear as he walked lazily to catch up with a girl with black hair.

"Hayden, be nice to Raquel" said another girl, but with blue-black hair as he caught up with her.

"Aimee~~ buuuut~~" Hayden whined. With that statement, he earned a nice smack on the head by the brunette who's hair had multiple streaks of black, white, and green that fell to a lower back length with fringe bangs. She had electric green eyes that matched the green in her hair, three piercings in one ear, two in the other accessorized with an assortment of skulls and black gems, and a pair black lip rings on the right side along with a small diamond nose stud. She had a large black hobo purse hanging from her shoulder with both headphones peeking through her long hair and into her bag.

"Jaylin, don't hit my twin brother, he's **my **pain in the ass…" The short blonde huffed sarcastically. The blonde had a little above mid-back length hair, with a single bright purple streak. Her eyes were a shocking blue, and she had a single silver lip ring on her left side, and two piercings in each ear.

"Raquel, language, people could try to kick us out again." a black haired girl chided lightly, shaking her head. She had black hair with the under half of her hair bleached to a snowy white, had hazel eyes, and had a Marilyn Monroe lip stud, a tongue ring, and only a single set of piercings. "Jay, Ray, stop messing with Hayden. He's going to give us the puppy dog eyes for forever again."

"Aimee, thank you so much!" the guy said, looking at the black haired girl with dramatic adoration, which she sighed, to his fake disdain. Hayden had astounding silver eyes, matched with astonishingly bright silver hair with random patches of blue and some green undertones. He had snake bites in skinny red rings, and had size 4 black and dark turquoise spike gauges in his ears.

* * *

The group was openly stared at by the people traveling, and even the staff as they have never seen teens like this in a group like theirs possibly tin heir existence, nor even know how to describe them, besides the fact that they were all somehow beautiful in their own way, under all the metal and eyeliner. They were shouting in English and blonde was on the black haired girl's back, looking half asleep and burring herself into the back of her neck.

"I'm surprised that the flies aren't here yet." Jaylin smirked as they entered the doors to the luggage claim.

"I know, they'd be all over you by now." Aimee laughed lightly, grabbing a large and bulky suitcase and putting it on a cart and brushing her black hair out of the way.

"But I swear they're here. I can feel it." Jaylin replied, looking around nonchalantly at any suspicious looking people. Hayden laughed along with Aimee and Raquel, who had been dropped off Aimee's back once they got to the luggage belt.

"Stop being melodramatic, Jay, you're just being silly." Raquel said, attempting to grab a rather large suitcase with a large purple skull sticker off the belt. A nice looking guy grabbed it for her, smiling as if he was going to get something.

"Thanks." she said, smiling a large childish grin as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and blonde bangs falling into one eye. He blushed lightly and walked back to his friends with a small wave.

"These Asians guys are too cute, American boys would've just watched me struggle with the suitcase to stare at my arse or something." Raquel said as she looked up at Jaylin with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I told you that coming here would be a fun thing." Jaylin replied, smirking herself, "And any reason for the British terminology of arse?"

"No reason, I guess I'm trying out my British accent. Japanese people don't know the difference, right?" Raquel asked, slightly panicking at her question.

"Of course they can't tell the difference, I bet that barely any of these people can fully understand what we're talking about." Aimee said, patting Raquel lightly on the head, and motioning for Hayden to get his suitcase.

"Thanks." he grunted as he lifted the rather heavy suitcase onto the luggage cart. Some quiet squeals were heard as Hayden straightened and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Jaylin and Raquel scoffed and rolled their eyes as Jaylin pretended to glare evilly in their direction and hug Hayden as if to show that they were dating, or something of the sort. The make-up caked girls glared back and watched the two teens with curiosity.

"Jay, is there any reason why you're hugging me like you own me?" Hayden asked, looking down at Jaylin with a confused look on his face. Jaylin smirked at the girls quickly and turned to Hayden.

"Some girls were trying squeal their ways into your heart so I decided to have a little fun." Jaylin purred her reply and Hayden laughed as they saw some guys glare in Hayden's direction as well.

"I must agree that it is quite fun playing with random strangers, but your luggage is going to get stolen if you don't get it now." Aimee said, unlatching Jaylin's arms from around Hayden, "Besides, you have to do it right." she continued as she wrapped her arms around Hayden from the front and kissed his cheek lightly. Hayden just laughed again as Jaylin mock pouted and grabbed another large suitcase. The people around them looked at the three strangely. And once Aimee let go, Raquel jumped on his back for a piggy back, they shot them scandalized stares.

"It's so fun to mess with peoples' minds like that…" Jaylin sighed, smiling lazily as she pushed a cart full of luggage.

"Not to mention that it more fun over here because they're not used to four _incredibly _sexy emos in what we just displayed as a harem." Aimee smirked as she pushed a cart of her own down to the exit with Raquel and Hayden pushing one overloaded with Raquel's stuff because she was still on his back.

* * *

There was moment of bright lights and loud paparazzi started to gang around the teens as they walked out of the luggage claim sector.

"Damn, I told you so." Jaylin muttered darkly to Aimee as she dropped all emotion from her face as she walked through the plethora of paparazzi. Raquel was successfully hiding behind Hayden while Jaylin was walking briskly away from the reporters trying to create a path her friends can follow.

"Miss D'Leiany!" and "Miss Jaylin!" "Miss an Mr. Leilani!" "And Miss Price, too!" were all that were heard from the mob of pesky paparazzi that were in the way of a certain brunette who was now very annoyed.

"No comment to any question any of you have. And no, my father and step-mom aren't here with me, can't you tell?" she said with venom dripping from every syllable she spoke as she breathed deeply and clenched her fists, "And yes, they happen to be my friends, lay off."

"Come on, lets go Jay" the blonde said trying to drag the noticeably enraged girl away to an awaiting limo. She started strutting away in her black vans poised perfectly even with the heavy luggage leaving her three friends to catch up to her catwalk speed before Raquel or the reporters could continue.

* * *

"Jaylin…" Hayden started as he stared at me with those silver eyes as he sat across from me on the limo.

"It's okay Hayden, it's fine, I'll get over it." I cut him off while staring him in his memorizing silver eyes to reassure that I was okay and hugging him around the neck as I felt his arms snake around my waist.

'Damn, once again, I'm turning to this…. It can only lead to more pain.' I thought as I started swimming in the mess of thoughts of the reporters, her friends, and her new life here in Japan.

"Jaylin, are you gonna be okay?" Raquel asked looking at me with a concerned face as I tried not to think badly of her. I knew I was going to thank all of my friends later.

"Yeah, it's just the normal…" I trailed off staring off into space and losing myself in my thoughts. I put my itouch on shuffle and fell asleep.

**Flashback ten years ago…**

"**Mom, Dad!" a young girl, about 5 asked a tall lady and a graying man as they sat on a large picnik setup. They smiled at her as she came bounding over. **

"**Did you have fun with your little friends?" the mother asked nicely as she started packing up the food laid out on the blanket.**

"**Yeah, Chii-kun brought his puppy and he was fluffy and licked my face and he was really really cute and… and…" a large yawn broke off the girl's sentence as she sat down**

"**I think we should get home soon and then you can get to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." the father said as he picked up the basket and the girl in his arms and waited as his wife picked up the blanket and walked over to the car.**

"**But I'm not tired…" she tried arguing before she fell asleep in the back of the moving car.**

**

* * *

**

"**Mitch! Mitchel, watch out for the!" **

"**Jaylin! Honey, wake up!"**

"**Mommy! Daddy!"**

**Terrified screams were all I could hear as I was blacked out, I heard loud beeping and people shuffling around and hushed talking.**

**

* * *

**

"**Mommy? Daddy?" I croaked out as I tried opening g my eyes.**

"**Oh, thank god you're awake, your parents are in another ward, you're at the hospital, dear." an older nurse whispered gently to me as she crouched next to my bed.**

"**Are they okay?" I yelled as I tried getting up.**

"**No, no, no, dearie, you have to stay laying down. And I will have to ask the doctor okay?"**

"**O-okay." I sniffled as I lay down again and fell into a black hole into a dream.**

**

* * *

**

**A bright light sped towards me, I was trapped and I couldn't move, I heard loud yells and sirens. "I have to find mom and dad!" I thought as I tried moving, but I was trapped. Everything was dark except that bright, bright light that lingered in my eyes. I tried blinking away the light but then red started to cloud my vision…**

"Jaylin!" Aimee shouted as she was squeezing my hands and a tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at me. I blinked fast for a few seconds and slowly lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, making sure she understood that I was fine. Doing the same with Raquel and Hayden.

"Was it the dream again?" Aimee asked quietly.

"Yeah… I wish… just…." I said frustrated that my shaking voice and body would stop to let me finish a damn sentence.

"It's okay hon, just chill." Hayden said calmly, picking me up from the limo seat as we had arrived at the mansion.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" Raquel asked quietly.

"Yeah, I must have gotten messed up a little from the plain ride here… Stupid jet lag." I replied now with my normal voice again, smiling a little. She smiled lightly back at me as we reached the front steps of the house.

"Wait,' I said, making the three whip their heads towards me, "When the hell did we arrive?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, right… you passed out in dream land and we woke you because the driver was starting to get annoyed at us, I think." Raquel said laughing, making Hayden put you down and following Aimee to laugh light heartedly leaving you to stare blankly at the monstrous mansion.

"Th-this is where we're gonna live?" I asked to no one in particular, staring at the Victorian style mansion that was painted nice dark grey color, made even darker with the dimming light.

* * *

"Aimee~! Please, please, please help me unpack?" I whined as I sat in a pile of clothes in front of my large walk in closet.

"No, I will not help you. It's your fault that you decided to bring so many clothes." Aimee reminded, grinning widely at me, sitting on the edge of my bed in a taunting manner.

"It's not my fault that all the designers I work with want me to take something home from their collection!" I groaned as I started a painful process of hanging up pieces of clothing upon pieces of expensive clothing on hangers and into my closet.

"I thought there were people to do this." Aimee said, examining her already perfect nails.

"There are, but I decided to have tomorrow as their first day instead of today. Besides, there would have been no point, we got here ten minutes ago and it's already eleven o'clock." I replied sadly.

"You do realize that you can ask for some of the maids and such to just stay here at the house except vacation times you give them?" Aimee asked me with a raised eyebrow. I stared at her with wide eyes and face palmed at my lack of thinking.

"Wow, I am stupid. I could've asked to bring my favorite maid from the states…" I muttered as I started hanging some clothes on the rack.

"Good thing I'm not stupid, because I already have her on her way here." Aimee smiled as she walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed an arm-full of hangers and dropped them in front of me. I stared at her with pleading eyes, only to have her laugh and walk back to the bed.

"How are you going to learn how to do this if I help you?"

"Aimee, come on. I'm drowning in all this stuff!" I pleaded, opening another fully stuffed suitcase full of expensive clothing for emphasis.

"I'll only help get you hangers and for moral support." she replied, starting to collect more hangers and try to put them in a nice pile easy to work with.

"Okay…" I pouted as I started putting clothes in the closet.

"I know what would help you." Aimee said suddenly as she rummaged through my carry on and a suitcase to find my I-pod and speakers. She quickly plugged it in and pressed shuffle.

"Thanks." I yelled half sarcastically as I started hanging the rest of my clothes to the music.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the play list restarting, and many energy drinks later. All of the clothes were hung and everything else was unpacked and put away nicely.

"I'm done!" I shouted triumphantly as I flopped face down on the bed next to Aimee.

"I'm proud of you." Aimee said mockingly as she petted my head for effect.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled through the soft sheets and fell asleep. I vaguely remember someone picking me up and tucking me in sloppily.

* * *

"_Who are you?" a thirteen year old me asked an empty hallway cautiously when she heard a soft click._

"_The question is, who are you?" two voices asked in sync as two identical boys walked around the corner. I stared at the pair of twins in surprise, they were kind of cute, and my age too. Not to mention they scared the crap out of me._

"_I asked you first. So answer my question." I retorted, and snorted at them lazily._

"_You can't orders us around like that." the twins replied, almost sneering at me as they walked around me, examining everything about me. _

"_And you can't judge me like I know you will about me like I'm some doll." I said putting my hands on my hips defiantly._

"_We can if we want." they replied, crossing their arms in front of their chests. _

"_Then it would only be fair if I return the favor, no?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in a questioning manner._

"_You can't do that." the one on the right scoffed._

"_I don't see why I can't" I scoffed right back with a mischievous smile on my lips._

"_Because only we can do that." the one on the left replied as if his answer was completely logical._

"_Wow, you guys are lame." I muttered as I turned away from them and grimaced at the wide hallway, "Damn this mansion has too many rooms." I continued as I started walking back the way I came from._

"_We aren't lame!" the right one yelled defiantly._

"_And you can't walk away from us like that!" the left one finished._

"_Oh, look at this, I'm__walking away from you!" I teased as I rounded a corner back to the living room area. I looked back inconspicuously and saw their shocked expressions frozen on their faces._

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, re-amped edition. What do you think? Please tell me so I know what to do with this story; trash it, keep writing, blah blah blah. So thanks and hopefully I get to see your review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooooow, I totally am abandoning this story... I want to work on it.. just that I am stuck... And I need help... a lot of it. Please. **

**Soo yeah, please review so I know what other people think of this story, and if you have any suggestions, or find any mistakes... please tell me! Kthanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I need a disclaimer, I am obviously not the author here, other than the OC's and plot of this particular story.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" an blood-curdling scream came from my mouth was heard from inside the dark grey mansion, making the birds fly off the trees in the yards.

"What the fuck?" Hayden yelled as I heard his footsteps come running to me. He threw the door open and found the girl panicking and tangled in her sheets,

"Are you okay Jaylin?" he asked worried.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Why are you here? Why aren't I in my bed?" I shouted as I attempted to untangle myself from my blankets, along with a string of profanities.

"I Japan, you live here now, I live with you, and once again, because you live in Japan." he replied calmly.

"I do?" I asked falling back asleep again.

"You can't fall back asleep because we're going to school to get registration stuff and shit like that" he said grabbing the still tangled me and pulling me out of the mess with a quick tug.

"Now go get dressed so we can leave" Hayden said patiently. He pushed me into my closet and I slid my way to a section with a heart post-it above it and grabbed a pair of shredded acid wash skinny jeans and a loose fitting purple tank top with a robot face on the front.

"I'm ready" I answered falling back asleep as I started to slouch back to my bed..

"No, your not Jay, you need an undershirt if you're gonna wear your robot shirt" Hayden replied looking at me with a pointed look. I looked down sleepily and saw that you could see my black bra easily.

"Damn," I said monotonously," Hayden, get me one" I replied, pointing lazily at the closet. He pouted and slouched towards the section and quickly found a bright yellow tank top and handed it to me who took off the robot shirt and put the yellow one on before putting the purple one on again.

"Come on Jaylin, Aimee and Raquel are waiting downstairs for you" Hayden said dragging the half asleep Jaylin down the grand staircase to the front door where her two friends were head banging to some scream-o song, whom they were singing, ah, well screaming the song.

"…I'm going to hope for you,

I'm going to pray for you,

Amongst the reckless and the black

Salvation lies within

I'm going to hope for you,

I'm going to pray for you ,

Amongst the reckless and the black

My time is you're my friend…."

I sung out in a normal singing voice as I sung the bridge form "Hey John What's Your Name Again" by The Devil Wears Prada. My friends just smirked at me as I blushed a little.

"Why do you keep thinking that you suck at singing, hon, you're pretty awesome." Aimee giggled a little at Jaylin's blushing face.

Before the conversation could continue, the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for the four teens.

The teens walked out, Hayden was wearing black skinny jeans with chains dangling from random places, and a colorful The Devil Wears Prada shirt with bright blue vans, his hair slightly spiked in the back and on the top while his fringe covered the right half of his face. Aimee was wearing a black lacey tank top with a white undershirt and a pair of simple dark blue jeans with a studded belt. Raquel wore a bright green band-tee with the words "Never Shout Never" on it with a gremlin at the bottom of the shirt with black distressed skinny jeans.

* * *

"It's…it's…it's PINK!" I screamed horrified at the monstrous PINK school.

"Hon, hon it's fine, it's just a color" Raquel who happened to be only 4'8 comforted while hugging the 5'5 teen struggling to get back to the leaving limo.

"…It's…. pink….pink…pink" I said while my soul was leaving through my mouth as Raquel and Hayden caught it and shoved it back into my body. Even as we were walking to the office, I flinched every time I got close to a pink wall and was shaking the whole way, about ready to pass out.

"You must be D'Leiany-san" a secretary smiled at the shaking teen, "Suoh-san will be with you in a second." she said giving a polite smile. She picked up a phone and announced that I was there to the principle.

"Right this way" the secretary said as she led them to two French doors and led them in to seats in front of a desk that Suoh-san was sitting at.

"Hello Miss D'Leiany," the middle aged blonde man said, "and Mr. and Miss Leilani and Miss Price." he said smiling at each of my friends.

"So… have the application forms arrived?" I asked nervously playing with the hem of my tank top.

"Yes they have Miss D'Leiany." he smiled, "They are quite impressive, all of you."

"Well, that is to be expected, no?" Hayden said, " Considering we hold names of such high status." he said smiling his alluring smile.

"Ahh, I am aware that you are the son, along with you sister, Miss Raquel, of famous songwriter and musician, Maddi Leilani , am I correct?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yes they are, but I would like to enter this school under a different last name, if that's okay." I asked looking down at my black studded gladiator heels.

"Unfortunately, that isn't possible as it will go against school policy and such." Suoh-san replied, looking genuinely sad about it, "We can try if you'd like, but some students have already caught wind that you'd be attending this school so it may be difficult to try."

"Then that is all right, I will use my name Suoh-san." I replied reluctantly as I looked down at my folded hands in my lap.

"Okay then Jaylin-san, about the uniforms…" Suoh-san started. The four of us whipped our heads up and stared at Suoh-san with dinner plate eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah. Nobody said ANYTHING about uniforms!" Aimee said eyes widening even more.

"Well, yes. There are uniforms, yours are actually right here." the superintendent smiled holding up a blue boys uniform and three YELLOW poofy dresses. The three girl's and boy's eyes twitched in synch.

"I'm guessing that you wont be needing these then." the man smirked, "I had a feeling that you wouldn't enjoy the uniform. I do have my sources."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Suoh-san!' Raquel said happily as she ran and hugged him.

"Raquel!" I scolded, dragging the blonde away from the man.

"It's quite all right, but I do insist that you put at least these patches on where they can be seen on your clothes." he said holding up four badges that are normally on the boy's uniform jackets, "and, please, call me Uncle." he said, pale yellow roses twirling in the background as he started to sparkle.

"He's either a fairy or a gay vampire…" I muttered quietly.

"No way is he some stupid fairy, he's obviously a vampire!" she replied as we stared at the teacher with very opposite expressions.

"Down, down, Raquel, we all know of your insane love for sparkly vampires" Hayden said sweat dropping his twin.

"O-otay" Raquel replied dreamily as I started to drag her off to the door.

"Oh, and before I forget, school is over for now so you may go explore. After school, there are a number of clubs that this school holds for our students, by the students, for some. Please feel free to check some of them out. Might I suggest the third music room?" Mr.-I mean Uncle said to us as we walked out of the office. Earning a worried look from the office staff as they looked at the four of us in our clothes and piercings.

* * *

"Five fucking libraries?" Raquel said disbelievingly. I turned to her quickly because I first wanted to make sure nobody else heard her swear and also because I had been listening to Panic at the Disco's New Perspective from my I-pod.

"And more than one music room?" Aimee added.

"What kind of school is this!" Hayden said, exasperated.

"A rich one?" I said, shrugging. I was walking up a set of carpeted stairs as there seemed to be nobody there. I didn't really notice the grand school as my friends seemed to, I guess having a Step-mom who really, REALLY cares about appearances and sent me to richy-rich private schools helped out a little in this category.

"This seems like a nice place…" I said smiling softly, while Hayden started to rant about how he never sees me smiling that at him.

"Oh, look, a music room" I said, totally ignoring Hayden brushing him off and fixing the already straightened out badge 'Uncle' gave to us while he pouted. Aimee walked up to the doors and opened them.

All of a sudden, the scent of roses wafted to my nose, as I walked to stand behind Aimee, the rose scent got stronger. Then I realized that while I was trying to pinpoint the smell, rose petals were attacking me and my friends.

"What the fuck?" I said alarmed, as I quickly put a protective arm around Aimee, and stood in front of my friends from any danger that may come.

"Ale? Koneko chan kanya?" (oh? A kitten, perhaps?) a tall blonde guy with lavender eyes said as he waltzed, yes, _waltzed_, over to where I was standing. He daringly grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to see that his face was about an inch from my face.

"Who do you think you are, idiot?" I said as I stared at the boy who froze instantly as I said the word, 'idiot', "and let go of me before I fucking call the cops for sexual harassment and assault, Suoh-sempai." I growled while a black aura formed around me and my eyes started to glow red.

"Ahh, I see you've met the king of this host club, Tamaki, Suoh." a be speckled boy said smiling politely. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it seemed very suspicious.

"Oh!"

"Kaoru!" " Hikaru" the twins said in unison.

"That was great! Tono didn't even last 10 seconds with her! That's a new record, Haruhi, you've got competition!" a pair of carrot tops laughed as they mirrored each other leaning on a short girly guy. _"Wait, that's not a guy. Why is there a girl in this club even though the rest of this host club… wait, did Mr. Glasses Man say "Host" club?" _I thought as I looked at the seven teens in a mix of emotions.

"Wait, so you guys… are like prostitues?" I asked tilting my head to the side, quite like a puppy does when confused while blinking my eyes a couple times. Tamaki in his little emo corner's aura grew as mushroom started to appear.

"Ohh, how'd you do that?" I asked amazed at the blonde and poking him, "That's so cool! But, hey Hayden, don't those look a lot like… SHROMS!" I said backing into Hayden who had come to when I called him over.

"Not only is this club filled with six jiggalos, and a prostitute, they're also going to drug their customers… Woah, how desperate are you guys to get some money?" I said petting my theoretical goatee, "Ne, Hayden." I said, as he just tsked in reply, following along with my little joke.

The carrot tops immediately stopped laughing and stared at me with blank expressions.

"Jiggalos?" they asked together as they tilted their heads much like I did about 20 seconds ago.

"Yeah, jiggalos, yanno, male strippers?" I replied happily. I laughed internally as they fell for my little game, they are going to get played by the infamous Jaylin D'Leiany and her infamous game masters.

"Wait, there are seven of us, not six, ne Takashi?" an adorable blonde said from atop a tall dark and handsome teen.

"Ah." was his stoic response.

"No, I think what Jaylin is trying to say, is that she realizes that there are seven of you, just that **she's **a girl, not a boy." Raquel chirped up from behind Aimee and pointed to the brunette in between the twins, also noticing that I had started my game once again.

"And shrooms?" Mr. Glasses Man asked, _"Why do I know that face?" _I thought as I tried to figure him out as I explained myself.

"Shrooms, also known as Magic Mushrooms, Caps, Psilocybin & Psilocy; a substance grown in Mexico and Central America that people in use to get high by either consuming or brewing in tea. The effects are mild disordered perceptions of touch, sight, sound and taste, you can also feel paranoia and nervousness, or you can have anxiety, terrifying thoughts, fears of insanity, loosing control, or death " I recited as the people in the room stared while Mr. Glasses Man scribbled frantically into a notebook.

"I assure you, we are not selling our love in that way, Miss D'Leiany, nor are we drugging our customers." Mr. Glasses Man said calmly gripping his pen tightly, but I saw that he was trying very hard to be polite.

"Oh, please." I sighed with fake snootiness, "You don't have to try that hard to be polite Ootori-sempai."

"Jaylin, calm down." Hayden whispered in my ear, noticing my clenched fists.

"Hayden, please don't talk to me right now." I hissed back as I tried not to snap.

"Jay, seriously. No matter how fucked up this jet lag is, you're definitely not okay." Raquel pointed out as the host club watched in wonder.

"Raquel, it's really just jet lag, happens a lot." I sighed as I just gave up and leaned on Aimee.

"Jaylin D'Leiany, daughter of Mitchel and the late Katie D'Leiany. Age 15. Oh and a early birthday to you." Kyoya read from his ever-present notebook.

"Jay-chan, Jay-chan, it's your birthday soon?" a noticeably short blonde boy asked as he bounded up to me holding a stuffed rabbit.

"Yeah, I'm finally turning 16 in three days, actually." I replied, looking down at him, "I must have forgotten about it, thank you for reminding me Mitsukuni-sempai."

"No problem Jay-chan. What would you like to get? Maybe a cake?" Honey asked, bounding with excitement.

"How do you know our names? You are starting to remind us of Kyoya-sempai." the twins looked at me apprehensively.

"Ha, you don't even remember who I am, you guys really are as lame as I thought." I smirked as I tried to walk towards the doors to leave. "And Honey-chan, you don't have to get me anything! Especially because I accidentally forgot your birthday this year!" I said, patting the top of his head and giving a not to Mori,

"You can't walk away from us like that!" the twins retorted as the slid up in front of me with arms crossed. I tastefully walked around them and called over my shoulder.

"Hayden, Raquel, Aimee, I'm leaving! You guys can stay here if you want, I don't care~" I sang as I opened the door, "And oh, look at this, I AM walking away from you guys, Hikaru and Kaoru." I winked as I let my friends walk out the door and started walking away. Leaving the twins frozen in place and the rest of the host club staring at the door.

* * *

"DAMN THIS BUILDING AND IT'S MANY HALLWAYS!" I yelled as I took yet another wrong turn and lost my best friends, "HAYDEN~~~ AIMEEEEEEE~~~ RAQUELLLL~~~~~~ I cant find you guys and it's really, _really _pink and I'm hyperventilating and I'm **alone** and it's** PINK!"**

"Hahaha, so that's all it takes for you to crack, huh?" a pair of voices asked as two mirrored shadows walked towards me.

"Shut up, I will kill you!" I yelled as I prepared myself for mortal combat.

"Ah, ah, ah." they chorused, wagging a pointer finger in my face, "We're only trying to help you."

"Somehow I don't believe you will do anything of the sort." I muttered with sarcasm spilling from each syllable.

They took a step towards me, causing me to automatically step back. Another step, two more until I hit the wall and my breath hitched.

"Nervous?" the one on the right teased.

"No. Of course not." I spat out as I tried thinking of ways to make Hikaru and Kaoru back off.

"I think you are." the one on the left replied, both of them leaning towards me.

"I just really don't like **PINK**!" I yelled at them as I quickly squeezed my way in between them while they were shocked by my loud outburst and sprinted away from the dreaded hallway.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other as they started at the now empty hallway as they thought of the beginnings of a devious plan.

"Ne, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked suddenly from the silence.

"Yeah?" he looked over with a curious expression.

"She might be interesting…" Hikaru answered, leaving both twins in thought. They walked back to the host club, and refused to talk about their encounter with Jaylin much to Tamaki's pleas.

* * *

Things finally calmed down at home, after the confusion of the maids and butlers and their shock over our appearances and such. But alas, some of them still look at Hayden and me at our lip piercings when they walk by. Not to mention the few of the maids and one butler had seen Hayden when he got overdramatic and was pinning me to my bed to argue over something silly. Now that was an awkward question to answer, although not all of them believed our story and think that Hayden and I have some sort of secret relationship or other.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hi, hey…" I whispered loudly as I poked Hayden with each word. He was definitely growing annoyed at me, which is usually a feat of epic porportions.

"What is it?" He tried asking me in a normal tone.

"I'm bored." I said, and gave him a big smile and made a heart with my hands to prevent potential violence. Hayden sweat dropped, rolled his eyes, and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked sweetly, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"Nothing~" he replied in the same tone, mocking me.

"So you're not going to tell me?" I pouted, looking at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"Really? The eyes? You know I taught you that look." Hayden snorted and look at me after he closed a notebook.

"But how do you know I didn't perfect the look?" I pouted even more, if possible.

"Jaylin, really?" Hayden sighed, and turned completely to look at me. I just tried to puppy-fy my look more, like he taught me, and tilted my head to the side for added effect.

"I was writing, okay? Happy?" he huffed and stood up, "Now come on, lets go eat." he continued as he ushered me to the kitchen.

"Fine…" I replied, pouting for real, this time as we walked down the stairs into a wide hallway.

"Hello people of the kitchen!" I chirped happily as I plopped on an empty counter. The chef and maid smiled as they said their greeting and resumed working.

"Hayden. What are we going to eat?" I asked in a bored tone from my spot on the counter.

"I was thinking of something sweet… Or maybe something with fruit." he mumbled as he opened the fridge to look inside blankly.

"Or, you can just eat an apple and be done with it."

* * *

**Well yeah, this is it... I couldn't force myself to type more of this chapter without ruining it completely. :( I really need help here... But *sigh* I guess I'll just have to figure this out...**

**Please review! I'll give you cyber-hugs and cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoooo! The third chapter of I Can't NOT Love You! School has been bumming me out, man. I'm glad I had time today to post this up, even though it's 12:41 am... Hehe, I don't sleep much...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, well duh, BUT I do own the OC's and this little story line:)**

**

* * *

**

Monday Morning…

"Who's turn is it today?" Raquel asked as she heard Aimee walking down the steps. Raquel was wearing a white t-shirt with big lips that are blue and red in zebra print with shredded acid-wash skinny jeans.

"Aime~~" Hayden sang teasingly. Wearing dark blue sag-y skinny jeans that had a silver bike chain dangling from it with a grey tank top with a black sleeveless jacket with a hood, which was on his head.

"Fine, fine…" Aimee sighed as she walked back up the stairs, down the hallway and found two black double doors.

"It's time for school, so no eye of the beholder bullshit." I heard as I slowly drifted into the state where you are still asleep but you notice things going on around you.

"AHHH?" I ask, sitting up without opening my eyes and having a black aura drift all around me and the room.

"Just get dressed" Aimee sighed as I opened my eyes to have them all black and trudged to the pair of black double doors and walked in. I trudged to the Abercrombie sector and picked out a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans. Then I trudged to the Anchor Blue section and started looking for the lips shirt.

"Where is the lippy shirt?" I ask, still half asleep.

"Raquel's wearing it." Aimee replied simply.

"MAAAAAA~" I yelled, giving up, I walked over to the Hot Topic labeled section and looked around f

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." I said as I flipped through the band tee's and chose a Attack! Attack! T-shirt. Then I magically slid to the shoe section and picked out a pair of classic black Vans and tugged them on as Aimee dragged my half asleep self to the limo.

"My bag…" I said sleepily.

"Already packed, with ipod and sketchbook and all that other shit." Raquel sung happily. 'Damn morning people…' I thought angrily, half asleep as my inner soul was making a big bonfire to theoretically cook Raquel with, giving her the eye of the beholder glare.

"Oh, by the way, Hayden, you owe me five bucks, bitch!" Aimee said triumphantly, pronouncing 'bitch', 'biyitch'.

"Aww, I was gonna buy new eyeliner with that…" he joked and batted his un-lined lids at her.

"Anyway…" Raquel said as I decided to plug in my headphones turning on my purple ipod on shuffle. 'Nothing Personal' by All Time Low played loudly in my ears as I heard bits and pieces of Raquel and Hayden debating weather Abercrombie is a store worthy of all the hype.

"I think it is, even though they're teaching the future of America to look like whores, have you not seen how short those shorts are?" I add as I take out my sketchbook and open to a fresh page and started to draw above said debaters.

"Hayden, badge" I said as I scooted over to him, seeing as we're in a limo, and fixed his crooked Ouran badge on his half un-zipped jacket.

"Ah…" he said as I retreated and continued drawing. Suddenly, I was dragged out of the limo and into the school, still plugged into my ipod and still sketching the arguing siblings as I had a mental picture of them still fresh in my mind.

* * *

"JAYLIN!" I heard three voices yell at me as I blink and unplug my ipod and stare at them.

"School-class-start-now." Raquel said as she poked my still sleeping head between every word in English.

"Oh…" I said as I put my ipod away, put my sketchbook our of my face after I put down my pencil after I shaded in Raquel's rainbow eye shadow on top of the black eyeliner wings, and looked up to see that our class was staring back at me as my friends were trying to get me to walk up to the front of class for introductions.

"Thank you Miss D'Leiany, now that you're with us, please feel free to introduce yourself." the teacher said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm Jaylin Emilia D'Leiany. I am willing to learn seeing as I came here with an option of choosing scholarship or just getting in, and as you've noticed, I'm all into the whole arts and shit- I mean stuff. " I quickly covered as I saw some twins that I immediately dubbed, The Carrot Tops trying to control their laughter as a girly guy just sweat dropped.

"I am, surprisingly, a pretty famous model, I think I'm working on some Hitachiin lines while I'm here and did a lot of Hot Topic work; I'm on their website if you're interested. I don't think that some of you will be that into it because uh, well… I'm also kindainthelengeraypartstoo,likebrasandshitlikethatbutdon'tyougetanyideas!" I say quickly as I blush and look down, I look up to see that nobody really got it, except… of course, the twins and one was laughing his head off as the other was snickering, but he had a light blush on his face.

"I am 15, still. But my birthday is soon so that's good…" I trailed on and stepped back for Raquel to walk up and speak.

"I am Raquel Amanda Leilani, believe it or not, I'm this guy's twin sister." she said whispering loudly behind the hand that was "blocking" Hayden, who pouted sadly, and pointed at me, "And, I'm not as smart as Jaylin, but I get along pretty well. And I know this sounds very like a preppy bitc-airhea-materialistic person to say, I love to go shopping." she said tripping over words stuttering at the last before the teacher gives us all detention on the first day, I sniggered as the teacher had an annoyed mark on her head.

"Next?" she said, clearly annoyed as she spoke over the small laughs and giggles of the students.

"Hayden, Hayden Bond,." he smirked and winked at the class as a few girls looked like they got hit by cupid arrows, "Nah, I'm just kidding, Hayden Leilani. Older twin, of Raquel. I know, I know, I probably look kinda gay…" he said sheepishly as girls looked down in defeat, "I'm single, and pretty damn straight." he smirked again and winked, all the girls swooned as the three of us just sighed and sweat dropped.

"Next, and if you're done Mr. Leilani" the teacher said with another p.o. mark.

"Why, yes I am." he replied in a velvety smooth voice that made the teacher give a slight blush.

"Aimee Price, half sister of Jaylin, I model, with Jaylin, and I am pretty good at school, but I probably will end up needing some help, so please hook an emo girl up. Please and thanks!" she winked and some of the boys got red.

"Calm down students, Jaylin-san, please sit next to Kaoru, Aimee-san, please sit behind her, Hayden-san and Raquel-san, please sit behind the twins." the teacher said as the twins raised their hands and waved.

"Please, I don't need the honorifics, I get that enough out of class, please?" I ask cutely as I tilt my head and the boys sighed dreamily and a few got nosebleeds.

"Okay, Jaylin-sa, I mean Jaylin." the teacher smiled politely.

"So, today's lesson…" the teacher started lecturing on stuff I learned in middle school, and then taught my friends one day because I ended up rambling when they needed help on just one sub-topic. I daydreamed through about 15 minutes of it and then quickly whipped out my notebook and pen silently and scribbled frantically an idea that popped into my head.

* * *

I sighed happily as I swished my pen up as I dotted my explanation mark for the little speech bubble I had saying "Yay!" at the bottom of the page, and I realized that the bell for the break in between classes has rung. I looked up at the page and saw that it was an absolute mess, it had doodles and swirls everywhere, I had caricatures of Raquel, Hayden, Aimee, the carrot tops… 'WAIT ONE SECOND! Carrot Tops and the girly guy? Why are they on my paper?' I thought as I stared at my paper in wonder.

"Woah…" Hayden said, looking over my shoulder, "Ohh, is this your new award-winning story?" he teased as he grabbed the book from my desk.

"Wait, Hayden, no! It's not… it's just an idea, it cant be good." I said as I tried getting it from him but he was easily 6 foot so he had an advantage.

"Damn you and your tall-ness!" I huffed angrily as I sat down backwards on my chair and glared at him.

"Aww, come on chikie-poo, it's not like I'm gonna-" he said in his velvety voice ways, but the twins had ambushed and taken it from him, "give it to any idiots…" he finished weakly as he stared at the twins in amusement.

"Ahh, what's this?" Hikaru said mischievously, smirking his Cheshire cat grin.

"Hmm, this seems-" Kaoru said as he looked up and looked at me with his own Cheshire grin, he immediately froze and almost dropped the book upon seeing my face. I had the whole black aura around me, the word 'DIE, BITCHES' in big blood red drippy letters in the background and the eye of the beholder look, but this time, to jazz it up, in the middle of the pitch black-ness of my eyes, there were red slits, like snakes, glaring at the twins.

"Give. It. Back!" I said in a menacing tone as a really deep voice under-layed with mine as the darkness, and the words grew.

"Hi-Hikaru?" Kaoru stuttered while blindly swatting at Hikaru without breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from the notebook, and following his gaze towards me, he froze, sweat dripping from everywhere while turning blue, he mumbled incoherently and put my book in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly as I turned around and sat on my desk and started to draw in my sketchbook. I laughed brightly as I pretty much heard the twins thinking, 'Holy shit… is this what they call….. PMS?'

"No, this isn't PMS, nobody touches my notebook," I said in my evil voice, "except when I am slightly okay with it" I finished laughing, sounding like bells. 'Is she reading our minds?' the twins thought, shocked.

"No, I'm not reading your minds, I'm just guessing by your reactions." I say with a very Kyoya like answer. 'Dude, she's totally reading our minds…' they thought again.

"For the last time, I'm not reading your minds!" I yell, ruffling their hair teasingly.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone went to their respected seats.

"So, class, today we're learning…." the teacher once again rambled on about some mathematic formulas. I looked up from my notebook that was successfully hiding my ipod from the teacher, I saw that one of the formulas was wrong.

"Excuse me, Sensei?" I ask politely.

"Yes, Jaylin?" she asked, slightly shocked that I interrupted her lecture.

"I'm sorry, but that equation is wrong" I said pointing to one on the board.

"How is it wrong, it's in the book…" the teacher trailed as she flipped through the pages.

"No, excuse me…" I said as I walked up to the board and picked up a piece of chalk, "May I?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." the teacher replied, flabbergasted. I carefully erased half of the equation and re-wrote it correctly.

"You see, what we had before wouldn't have simplified correctly, it would've come out as a decimal instead of a whole number." I said as I put the chalk down.

"Oh, you're right Jaylin, I seemed to have messed this one up," the teacher said, surprised, "Thanks you, please return to your seat" she said nicely. Without noticing, I strutted to my seat due to the fact that the rows of seats looked a lot like a runway that I walked on once in France. Once I sat down, the twins looked over, smirked and rested their chins on their hands all the while raising their eyebrow until it was hidden in their bangs. Haruhi stared at my work, then the book, and looked at me impressed that I actually got it right.

"May I ask a question Jaylin" the teacher asked suddenly.

"Um, yes?" I asked, confused.

"Did you happen to learn this before?" she asked.

"Oh, this, yes I did in 5th grade" I smiled at her, receiving shocked looks from everyone in the class, other than her friends who smiled in a proud way with looks that said 'yeah, that's right, our friend kicks ASS!'

"Do you realize that you can take higher level courses here?" she asked.

"How high are the classes because I am currently in the middle of senior year math…" I replied weakly.

"Oh! Is math the only class that you may need to advance in?" the teacher asked more surprised than before.

"Uhm…." I said getting very uncomfortable. "How is it that I can walk the runway with fucking Marc Jacobs and yet I cant really talk in front of people when pressured, or when I'm not singing?" I thought angrily as I started stuttering.

"Well," Raquel saved me, "She is about to finish senior year English, ne?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with me as the students gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, and are there any music or art classes?" I ask weakly.

"Why of course Miss Jaylin." the teacher said happily, "Would you like to skip ahead, I think there is an opening in a class with Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san" she chirped, cue the squealing girls.

"I, ah… no thanks… I'd rather stay here with my friends, and hopefully the new ones I make in here too." I said, and it was kinda weird but the boys all started blushing and even some of the girls looked affected by my answer.

"My, okay Miss Jaylin…" the teacher responded a little shocked at my answer. I smiled and started sketching anything and everything that came into my mind.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, I found that I was drawing the host club, even with the little roses floating around when you entered.

"Hmm? Was just being there not enough for you? You know, if you ask Kyoya-sempai, he can get you a picture catalog" a voice said teasingly. I snorted and looked at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow.

"Or, you know, we can pose for you anytime you want…" Hikaru whispered in my ear in a flirtatious way. Kaoru presumed the same position on the other side, "And, however you want…" he purred. I repressed the urge to shiver at the fact that their breaths were tickling my neck while their chins were pressing lightly on the base of neck that was really ticklish. Unfortunately, they rested a little deeper into my neck and I let out a small gasp, they smirked their Cheshire grins and moved their chins a little and my breath hitched as I bit my lip.

"What's this? Are our hosting skills working on you?" they asked grinning bigger, if that was possible, "You know, we think you should come to the host club again, we can have some fun." they whispered seductively

"N-no!" I whispered quickly, slinking out of their grasps.

"Hikaru-san! What are you doing out of your seat?" the teacher asked, ready to punish.

"I'm sorry, I just accidentally dropped my pen and it rolled over here." he replied smoothly, holding up his pen. The teacher sighed and continued writing on the board.

* * *

…The Host Club is now open…

The music in the background floated carelessly around the room.

"Tamaki-sama, I made some cookies, I hope they are to your liking…" a brunette said, looking down.

"Princess," he replied tilting the girl's chin up, "Of course they are marvelous, you made them of course" he said, the girl blushed madly and the surrounding girls squealed.

"Oh my god, Raquel, I am definitely not going in there again!" I half yelled at my best friend as she tried pushing me into the music room.

* * *

"Jaylin, the twins invited you, you are obligated to go~!" she sang as she opened the door quickly and shoved me in.

"Welcome." the host club chorused as I stood there, uncomfortable and spit out a flower petal that had landed in my mouth. I glared at the door and it opened again revealing Hayden and Aimee being pushed in by Raquel too.

"Nice of you to show up, our offer still stands…" the twins purred as they came towards me with sexy looks while fan girls squealed in wonder of the "offer".

"As much as your offer sounds tempting, I'm going to have to pass. I am merely here upon your request, and frankly, I have to stay here, Hayden is my ride home." I replied primly and turned sharply and flounced to a seat near the back of the music room to observe.

* * *

"…and then he-" Hikaru said, but Kaoru made a sharp noise and there was a collective gasp from Hikaru and their guests.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Hikaru said alarmed.

"The tea splashed a bit when I wasn't paying attention…" he said looking down. Hikaru swooped and hugged him, he gently brushed his bangs our of his face only for them to fall again.

"I'll do anything to make it feel better…" he said in his smooth voice as he took his finger and put the burnt part in his mouth. The girls squealed and shouted incoherent sentences but 'MOE~' and something of those lines were heard from their corner. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them and turned to my friends.

"You'd think, if this continues, this place is gonna be a pig farm, and somebody gonna get seriously hurt and the girls are just gonna squeal away." I whispered to Hayden, Raquel, and Aimee as we stared at the spectacle.

"Hmmmm," Raquel contemplated as she observed the rest of the hosts, "Kaoru looks like his burn hurts a little more than he let on…" she stated pointing at him.

"You're right, Jaylin why don't you go help him." Aimee said holding out my backpack to me. I sighed lazily and found a Spiderman band aid and walked up the twins and their customers.

"Kaoru, I think you need a band aid." I said.

"Why?" he asked, "Oh, my finger, it's fine" he said, I didn't buy it. I quickly grabbed his wrist and poked the burnt finger, he winced lightly.

"See, you do need one, jesous, guys and their fat ass egos…" I said shaking my head. I crouched down like you would to talk to a little kid and motioned Kaoru to hold his finger up, I unwrapped the Spiderman band aid and carefully wrapped it around said finger.

"There, all better" I smiled as I popped back up and walked away back to the table I was at. After a while, Hayden and Raquel were arguing on what's the best way to wear a animal hat, Aimee occasionally putting something in, and I had one headphone blasting in my ear as I added a word or two from time to time and drew in my sketchbook. When I noticed that Hayden and Raquel weren't fighting anymore, I looked up and saw that all the girls had left and the host members were either watching the extremely tall boy and extremely short girl argue or lounging around. I put my pencil down and walked over to Kyoya who was typing up something on his computer. I looked at the screen and saw something on the bottom that shouldn't of been.

"Kyoya!" I gasped, scandalized, "So this is where you get your ideas from!" pointing at the bottom of the screen where it tells what's open on the computer.

"What, oh, this, it was a pop-up" he replied twitching.

"NO! LIES! That is obviously a porno website!" I yelled running over and covering Raquel' eyes, "She's too young! Don't take her!" I yelled clutching her tightly.

"Oh, come on, like you aren't?" she asked rolling her eyes which I had uncovered to clutch her.

"I may, but… oh never mind" I huffed. During this spectacle, Tamaki had froze and turned into stone, the twins were trying to investigate further and Mori was struggling to avoid telling Hunny.

"You sick, sick person!" I yelled dramatically.

"Jaylin…" Kyoya said darkly, the twins froze and shrunk behind a couch as Tamaki started to crack.

"What?" I replied with a slight shrill in my voice.

"Don't go making assumptions or else I will give you a dept you'll have to repay" he said, glasses flashing.

"Oh, add dept to the fact that I know Haruhi's secret that I decided to keep secret?" I said, eyes flashing. He froze for a second before pulling himself back together.

"Well, to make sure you keep that secret, you will have to work here" he smirked.

"Yeah, totally." I said sarcastically, "As what?"

"The host club's-"

"NO!" Tamaki said, snapping out of his stone form, "She shall work as a Hostess!"

"That actually could work Blondie, I mean, if you only have hosts, you only appeal to the female population and the few gays, but you need a hostess so you appeal to the male population, females seeking female advice, AND the girls not into guys." I smirked at Kyoya, "That would be more profitable, no?" "Ha, I had hit his weak spot, profitable gain." I thought evilly as I smirked at him.

"You start tomorrow" he said, typing something rapidly on his computer.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the third chappy. I plan on maybe rewriting this even more, but if you like it like this, or even if you don't. Tell me, I'm open to ideas and or critique. :)**

**Review! Pew, pew, pew! The button is just right there! All you have to do is click and tell me what you think of this story! 3 -Emilie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally it tis the fouth chapter installment of Because I Love You. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to incorporate the title in the story at all, I just liked the way it flowed when I thought of it... I also don't quite know where to go with my story. So if you, the reader have any ideas, please tell me. It's greatly appreciated. But not gonna lie, I really need some advice, or ideas, and or some editing done. That'd be great if you could help out... R&R please and thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran, if I did, I wouldn't be posting this story on this website...**

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and a fancy and foreign dark grey sports car peeled out of an equally grey mansion and flew through the streets of Tokyo. Some frightened pedestrians watched in awe as they also heard a loud base rattling though the closed windows. The car finally approached it's destination of Ouran High School, and it almost drifted to the drop-off area. The loud foreign sports car attracted the attention of the students and they anxiously awaited who would come out of the luxurious car.

"Oh, I bet it's those new students from America." some girls whispered excitedly.

"Judging by the car, I bet it's a boy, let's hope he's hot!" her friend replied just as happily.

The driver door opened and it was like all the students waiting held their breaths to see who would climb out. A black peep toe laced high heeled shoe came first, then a dark shredded skinny jean leg followed. A pale hand reached out and grabbed the edge of the door and pulled the rest of the body out of the car, looking around with black Ray Bans covering her eyes. The courtyard filled with whispers as they looked over the new girl.

"Woah, I didn't expect it to be a girl…" some guys whistled as I absentmindedly chewed my lip rings out of nervous habit. I closed the door lightly and waited as Hayden, Raquel, and Aimee gracefully climbed out the car as well and more whispered conversations filled the courtyard. I took off my sunglasses and put them away in a large purse and took out the school badge and pinned it onto my dark military style jacket. My friends followed me as we walked to our classroom, and as the whispers from the other students filled the hallways.

* * *

"Aimee, please tell me you have your ipod with you?" I asked pleadingly, trying not to look frantic as I searched my bag.

"No, why?" she asked in a bored tone as her hazel eyes scanned the halls and students critically as she looked for the classroom.

"I forgot mine, and I'm going to be bored as hell without it." I pouted sadly and looked to my twins for help. Raquel shook her head 'no' quite viciously, and Hayden just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at me. Before I had time to protest, Aimee had stopped in front of room 1-A and we all walked in, quite unceremoniously, might I add.

The teacher wasn't in the room and not many students were in the classroom yet so the four of us decided to make our way to the back of the classroom and hang out there until the bell rang. Of the few people already in the room, they were in small groups, talking quietly amongst themselves. I looked to my friends and shared a look as we saw the girls in the yellow dresses. Raquel and I raised our eyebrows at each other and made fake gagging motions while Aimee smacked us and gave us a harsh warning glare.

* * *

"Hayden~ I'm bored~" I whined for the fourth time, as more people walked into the classroom. He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my face with his hand and squished my cheeks to make my face resemble a pouting fish. I glared at him while Aimee and Raquel laughed and the Hitachiin twins walked in the classroom.

"Look, Kaoru, I think this look fits Jaylin well, don't you think?" Hikaru smirked as he gracefully sat down in his desk. All the girls started whispering as the twins neared me, wondering why they would even bother with the likes of me and my friends.

"I have to agree Hikaru." he replied as he copied his brother as the girls in the classroom swooned.

"Uu athwoles~" I mumbled as I gave up glaring and slumped in my seat in the back of the classroom.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hikaru and Kaoru said, appearing in front of me waving their fingers in my face after Hayden let go of it, "Swearing is naughty, naughty, we can't have our new hostess being too bad… on the first day." Hikaru said in what he thought was a teasing-a-wittle-kid yet sexy voice as he and his brother poked my cheeks. Then the whispers filled the room about the news of a new hostess.

"Is this some sort of cheap, corrupt way to wheel in more customers?" I smirk as I see a falter in their facade for just a second.

"Do you really think that's all we aim to do?" they ask in their host voices.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. That's the only reason why I'm going to work there, remember?" I reply bluntly as I look through my bag to see if I can find anything to keep me from dying of boredom.

"Don't be ridiculous, you make it sound like we only care about money." they smirked as they sat dangerously close to me on the back counter while squealing fan girls did their thing.

"I'm assuming this is another one of your tricks." I whispered as they leaned even closer towards me.

"Of course, Kyoya did tell us to inform the class of our new little hostess." Hikaru whispered back as they smirked.

"Dude, personal space." I said as I put my hand in their faces and pushed them away, "Besides, it looks like you guys were gonna kiss. I don't mind and all, just not in my face next time." I said loud enough for the class to hear and smirked wide as Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened and the fan girls screamed with moe.

"O-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho…" a high pitched laughter echoed throughout the room and Renge emerged from who knows where and stared at me and the Hitachiin twins. She surveyed the scene and promptly went into her otaku-mode as she struck a dramatic pose and her followers waited with baited breath waiting on what she'll say. I didn't look amused as the pony tailed girl started ranting on and on about some weird love triangle or other. The twins shared the same expression, the three of us watched her flail wildly talking to what seemed an invisible audience because no one was paying attention.

"The the three of you are obviously in love!" Renge shouted triumphantly as she struck a victory pose.

"As much as you'd like to believe that is true, it isn't and you shouldn't go around sticking your nose into everyone's business! " I said venomously as I felt my hands turning into fists and was about to punch Renge.

"You wouldn't dare hit the Host Club's manager, would you? Besides, it's my job to know everyone's buesness, at least in the Host Club." Renge replied, not noticing my angry expression. I scoffed and quickly walked to where I sat and silently glared at Range.

* * *

The teacher walked in as the bell rang. Everyone went to their assigned seats and the teacher started teaching today's lesson. The first subject was English, so the Jaylin and her friends slept the whole time while some of the students struggled with pronunciation.

The bell for a break between classes rang and Kaoru and Hikaru were poking us all trying to bother us while we slept peacefully.

"What is it…" I mumbles sleepily as I rubbed my eyes carefully, not wanting to smear eyeliner everywhere.

"Wake up~" the twins teased playfully as they avoided Raquel's swatting arms and barely missed getting punched by Hayden.

"Just leave us alone." Aimee growled as the twins gave up saying they were bored and sat back down in their seats and the break bell rang. The teacher started teaching the next subject, which the four americans slept through, along with the rest of the classes for that day.

"Jaylin!" Aimee yelled as she tapped my shoulder to try to wake me. I mumbled something incoherent as I tried to block out Aimee and return to sleep.

"I suggest getting to the Host club early, Jaylin-san. Kyoya might get mad at me and raise my debt…" the brown haired teen said weakly. I blinked slowly and looked at them. They looked a little taken aback from my stare.

"Um, is something wrong?" they asked me nervously. I rubbed my eyes lightly and sat in my seat properly.

"Oh… you're that girl from yesterday. Why do you have debt to owe Kyoya?" I ask sleepily as Hayden picked me up and nodded at the brown haired girl to start walking to the host club.

"It's a long story. And the reason why I'm dressing up as a guy…" she sighed as she led the way.

"Oh! We totally forgot to ask for your name! I'm sorry, I'm Raquel, my brother Hayden, the sleeping Jaylin, and Aimee. Nice to meet you." Raquel smiled as she jogged to catch up and talk to the girl.

"Hello, Raquel-san, my name is Fujioka Haruhi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." she replied with a small greeting bow as we stopped in front of the double doors of the third music room.

"Kyoya-sempai, I brought Jaylin here with me today like you asked." Haruhi said as she held the door open for the four of us to walk in.

"I don't wanna." I reply as Hayden tried setting me down on my feet as I snuggled into him almost asleep again.

"Jaylin. Get off, you have to host. You made a deal. You can't back down now." Raquel said primly as Hayden was going to drop me on the sofa.

"If you're really that tired, you can sleep for another 15 minutes, we don't have cosplay today so you don't have to get ready or anything." Haruhi suggested nicely as she re-directed Hayden to put me at my new assigned hosting station.

"Welcome." the 7 hosts said as the first of the costomers walked through the door. I was curled up in a loveseat, still asleep as my friends left me to go home until I was done.

* * *

"Jaylin, you have your first costomers~" Hikaru and Kaoru sang as they stood in front of the seat I was sleeping in. I quickly grabbed their ties and pulled them close and with a low growl, I opened my eyes to look at them.

"What. Is. It." I said darkly, glaring at the twins who disturbed my slumber. They looked shocked at my scary expression and with a subtle step, the boys waiting behind them came into my view.

"Your first customers…" they sweat dropped as their ties were released and they sauntered over to their table.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys… I guess the jet lag didn't fade off yet." I said sheepishly as I yawned and stretched like a cat. The boys looked at me a little speechless and they stumbled into their seats. I blinked my eyes a little bit to get used to the light and saw that the boys' faces were tinted pink.

"Hi, I'm Jaylin. Thank you so much for being my first customers!" I say with a smile as I look at each guy, "What are your names?" I ask tilting my head and flipped the bangs out of my eyes.

"Er… I'm Nishigawa Taiki, from 2-B ." a boy, with jet black hair that he styled it to look a little messy, "And these are my friends, Kanazawa Ryutaro, and Kanazawa Yuu. Ryutaro's in my class but Yuu's in 1-B." he said as he pointed to the other two, who looked very similar, the only exception being the color and style of their hair.

"How did you find out about me being a hostess so fast? I thought only my class knew." I asked while looking at each of them so I could match their names with their faces. Yuu looked a little flustered at my stare and I mentally took note of his cute reaction.

"I heard some of the girls in the class squealing about the host club as usual…" Ryutaro said as he rolled his eyes, "But Taiki noticed something a little different than usual so he asked one of them and here we are, I guess." he recalled while scratching the back of his light brown spiky hair with a light blush.

"Oh, I didn't realize news spread that fast, Yuu-kun… Oh can I call you that?" I said as I bit my lip and looked up at him through my bangs, forgetting that Japan has more manners when you first meet people. He blushed as nodded his head, making his long bangs fall in front of his eyes too, I quickly sighed in relief and regained my confidence.

"So, Yuu-kun, how did you find out about me starting here?" I smiled as I tucked my bangs behind my ear, to have half of it fall in my face again.

"I, uh," he said before he blushed a little more and cleared his throat, "I heard Renge-san through the wall this morning and then some of my classmates and my brother dragged me here." he said looking at the table, hiding his face.

"Oh, you heard… her." I scrunched my nose and scoffed as I remembered this morning. Ryutaro and Taiki laughed a little at my reaction while Yuu looked up and smiled shyly.

* * *

I saw Kyoya glaring at me menacingly from behind the three boys, I quickly took that as a cue for me to wrap it up with them.

"It was wonderful talking to you, but Kyoya-sempai will try to kill me with his glare if I don't end this, for your time must be up." I sighed dramatically, with sarcasm lased in, "But it was truly nice meeting you, I hope you come again." I said honestly as I stood up and waved them goodbye.

"Damn…" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"She's a natural rookie too." the twins and Tamaki said as they looked at me and sweat dropped. I smirked at them while their jaws dropped in surprise that I heard them.

"Jaylin, your new customers until 4:30." Kyoya said as he led another group of 4 boys to my area, before I introduced myself, I winked at the three hosts and laughed as their faces grew red and faced my new customers.

"Hello, I'm Jaylin. Just call me Jaylin, if you please. What are your names?" I asked as I looked at each of them. There was one really tall one with long hair, but not as tall as Mori-sempai, and the other three were similar height, only inches shorter than their tall friend.

"I'm Kanza Maku, pleased to meet you." the tall one said, bowing politely and sitting down.

"Nice to meet you Jaylin, I'm Hakori Yuuta," a boy with dyed dark blonde hair says, "This is Masamo Ken, and Ryuzaki Tatsuya." he said pointing first to his friend with brown Mori-sempai's hair, and his other friend with hair similar to the twins, except black, and a bleached streak on the left side of his neck.

"Nice to meet you all, would it be all right if I called you by your first names? It's just because I'm used to doing that in America. Or should I call you by your last names." I ask first, sort of rambling, learning from my 'could have been' accident earlier.

"I don't mind, so don't worry." Yuuta replied with a smile, Maku said yes politely, Ken agreed with Yuuta and Tatsuya nodded, looking sort of bored.

"Would you like tea?" I ask, looking at all of them. They all give me nods or yes's and I go about pouring the tea, "So, what are you hobbies? I'm not quite sure how this hosting thing is supposed to work…" I laughed lightly, putting the teapot down, when I notice the table doesn't have sugar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to not have any sugar, I will go get some right away." I say, standing up from my chair.

"It's fine, you don't have to get any." Ken said, smiling and waving his hand, as if swatting the idea away.

"Oh, but I can't help it, I like my two spoonfuls in my tea." I smiled and winked quickly and started walking over to the kitchen.

"Oh, look Kaoru, our new toy has come to visit us." Hikaru purred as his customers anxiously awaited their next episode. I rolled my eyes and kept walking towards my destination.

"I don't have time for this, Hikaru, I have to get some sugar and back to my customers, I don't want their time wasted on you guys messing around." I reply primly as I kept walking and looked back at them and stuck my tongue out.

"But don't we give you enough sugar already?" They pouted as they suddenly appeared in front of me, hands around each other's shoulders. The girls squealed about something or other that sounded awfully like Renge. I huffed and walked my way around the twins and found some sugar and went back to the table.

"Sorry about that you guys, those twins wasting your time just to mess with me." I sigh as I put two small spoonfuls of sugar into my tea. I look up to see that the boys looking a little lost while looking at the Hitachiin twins.

"Any sugar for you guys?" I ask, trying to make them feel a little better about being in a room filled with crazy fan girls. Tatsuya quickly shakes it off and nods.

"I would like just a spoonful please." he replied with a surprisingly deep and mysterious voice, matching his hair completely. I widen my eyes in surprise at his voice and quickly look down to hide my small blush. Of course I happen to have a thing for voices like that, not to mention the hair adds major points.

"So my question from earlier, what do like to do in your free time?" I ask, trying to make a certain deep voiced character not look as bored.

"I play soccer, since my dad played and all." Yuuta said, smiling. I smiled back and looked at Ken.

"What about you, Ken?" I ask, going in a line.

"I would have to say baseball." he replied as he looked at Maku, "Hey, Maku, aren't you in some ninja training class?" he asks as he looks at him.

"It's kendo, Yuuta, not training to be a ninja, for the last time." Maku replied rolling his eyes as I covered my giggle with a small cough. Yuuta blushed as Tatsuya looked up from his tea and smirked at my bad cover.

"So you see Mori-sempai a lot, right?" I ask to which he nodded, "What about you Tatsuya?" I ask, looking at him.

"I read in my free time, I seem to be best at it." he replied smirking a little at his joke, sipping his tea. I smirked back as I listened.

"What books or author do you like?" I ask, thinking about how someone finally has a topic to converse about.

"I usually will read anything as long as it seems interesting to me, and most of the time my sense of judgment don't seem to fail me." he continued, gently placing his tea down. I quickly repress my sudden awe for him as I try to think of another topic.

"Jaylin, may I ask about those rings on your lip?" Yuuta asks curiously.

"Oh, my lip rings? I guess they're not as known in Japan as I thought…" I said mostly to myself, "Well, they're sort of just there, like earrings, except on not on your ears?" I finish in a question.

"Hey, Tat-chan, didn't you want to get one on your lip too?" Maku asks.

"Aww, what a cute nickname." I blurt out before thinking and quickly blush and cover my mouth to stop me from speaking more. Tatsuya also blushed, but for the use of his nickname while Yuuta laughed at my slip of tongue and Maku laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to say that out loud. I was going to tell you to go for and get a lip piercing, Tatsuya-kun. You have the face to pull it off." I blab, but finish in all honesty.

"What happens when you don't have the right face?" Yuuta asks curiously.

"Well, in my opinion, I think it can make your lips look thinner depending on the type of piercing, or it just looks wrong, if that makes any sense." I explain, not being able to express my thoughts as well as I would have liked.

The four of us talked for a while and Kyoya started giving me a look telling me it was time to switch.

"It was a pleasure talking to you guys, but unfortunately our time is up." I say after Maku finished his sentence. Yuuta and Maku looked surprised that the time was already up but Tatsuya was still mysterious as ever. Making my curiosity burn to see what he really is like behind the mysterious veil he has about him.

"The pleasure is all ours, Jaylin." Maku said politely.

"Ever the polite one, Maku, please come again." I smile and waved them off. I fell back into my chair and massaged my jaw from smiling so much, weather it was fake or not. And when I thought no one was watching, or listening, I cracked my neck just by kinda rolling my head around in a half circle and used my chair to crack my back. I sighed in relief as a feeling of almost relaxation came to me.

"You know, cracking your neck and back like that will lose customers, and it isn't the kind of acts that a hostess, or lady should be doing." Kyoya-sempai said with his smile and evil glint of his glasses.

"Hot damn, I swear that no one was watching, or listening!" I huffed as I turned to look at him defiantly. His smile turned into a smirk as he started writing in his notebook.

"Obviously not, seeing that I'm here reprimanding you about it." he replied.

"Okay, okay, fine. I wont crack my bodily joints during hosting hours…" I sighed in deadpan as I yawned, causing me to stretch my arms up. I recovered from my ear popping yawn and saw that Kyoya-sempai was already across the room, doing something or other.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, I hope to see you tomorrow." Haruhi waved as her last customer left the club room. I sighed dramatically and flopped face first into a couch and laid there unmoving.

"Jaylin~" the twins sang as they came over to bother me. I growled into the couch as I heard them plop into the chairs near me.

"What do you want?" I asked into the couch, while trying to sleep.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" Kaoru asked with a pout in his voice.

"We just want to know how our toy's doing." Hikaru finished as I heard the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not a toy…" I said, trailing into sleep for the tenth time that day.

"Leave poor Jaylin alone, she's obviously tired and wants to sleep." Haruhi scolds as she gently gives me a pillow to sleep on.

"Thank you Haruhi." I mumble as I snuggle into the pillow and get myself comfortable by curling into a ball.

"Your welcome." Haruhi replies with a small chuckle and started walking away.

"Aww, Haruhi. You're making out toy fall asleep, we want to play." the twins pouted as Haruhi gave them a warning look not to bother me.

"That's sounds sexual…" I say with a small sleepy chuckle. There was silence for a little bit as I assumed the twins just stared at me with some sort of look of surprise or they were planning something...

* * *

**Er... so what did you think? Not so great? Yeah I know... I just started writing without really thinking about it and this is what I created... I guess you can say the plot thickened a little. Since this IS initially a Jaylin/Kaoru and or Hikaru the other characters can either be with Aimee and Raquel, or fight for Jaylin... I dunno. So like I said at the top of the page, ANY ideas, critique, spellcheck would be greatly appreciated...**

**Emilie**

Cookies if you review?


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is awkward, I haven't done anything with this story in so long, school and some other drama has been keeping me from writing, though that's not a good excuse to not write... But ANYway, I hope that you'll be patient with me as you read this chapter, that I'm too happy with, but I figure just put it out there and see what people think of it...**

**Disclaimer: I own what is mine, and Ouran's original stuff is not mine

* * *

**

"Ne, Hikaru, about Jaylin…" Kaoru trailed off as they sat in their room, lounging around in boredom. It was a Saturday morning and Tono hasn't called to bother them yet.

"Yeah, I know…" Hikaru replied, as he lay on his bed upside down, looking at the celing.

"You know, I remember her talking about working mom's line…" Kaoru asks, trying to sound bored but couldn't help but let his curiosity burn through. Hikaru looks at his twin with a questioning gaze, but couldn't help but feel a tug of his own curiosity as well.

"So…" they started subconsciously started to say together, "Want to go check that out?" Kaoru asked while he looked down.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Hikaru replied quickly as he shot up from the bed and pulled his twin out from their room. They passed many a hallways and large rooms to find their mother's office.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Kaoru asked a little nervously, looking around suspiciously.

"Of course, we can't back out now, besides, you're the one that suggested it in the first place." Hikaru said back, eyes darting around looking for anyone coming their way.

"Three, two….. One." they counted as they opened the grand doors to their mother's designing studio and office. There were mannequins off to one side of the large room with parts of outfits hanging on them lifelessly, and a cherry wood desk near the center of the room with large notebooks, binders, folders filled with designs slightly organized on said desk. The two split up in search for some information on Jaylin and whether she was going to work for their mother or not.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll start working on the new collection today. I'll get it done by the deadline, you worry too much, my poor little manager. You are going to permanently get deep-set wrinkles in your face." their mother's light laughter floated through the closed door. They were trapped now, they both shared a look of panic as they thought of a way out, but their mother was already opening the door.

"Hide!" Hikaru whispered as he frantically waved his brother to hide behind the mannequins with him.

"Poor dear, he's already looking so pale and it's only a month until the unveiling…" Mrs. Hitachiin sighed as she sat down in her chair. She took out supplies and started to work vigorously on designing, within 2 minutes, she was already using colored pencils to her first outfit.

"Hikaru, this is bad, she can go like this for hours." Kaoru mouthed to as he rolled his eyes and was about to sigh. Hikaru covered his mouth suddenly and gave him a warning glare to keep quiet, but nodded in agreement as they looked over to their mother, still working on her designs.

* * *

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked sleepily from an uncomfortable position on the floor of the office.

"Mmmmmh? What is it?" Hikaru replied, not even opening his eyes. Kaoru looked around, a little disoriented, and found himself, and his twin wrapped in a nice blanket each. Kaoru quickly shot up from his spot and started shaking Hikaru up.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked whining and trying to roll away from Kaoru.

"Mom knew we were hiding here. We have blankets on us." Kaoru sighed dejectedly, as Hikaru snapped his eyes open and swore quietly under his breath.

"Well, I guess we should just get this over with then." Hikaru mumbled darkly as they both stood up and walked towards their mother's desk a little hesitantly. They opened a file cabinet drawer and saw a bunch of portfolios neatly lined up and organized by name. They quickly found Jaylin's and ripped open the folder in attempts to see the contents quickly. They were shocked at what they saw. Jaylin was first wearing a nice runway dress that flowed nicely around her in dark grey. They recovered from momentary shock at Jaylin looking so different than normal, and flipped the pages of the portfolio.

* * *

The next morning, the whispers seemed more violent than the day before. I sighed tiredly as I trudged to my class I heard people talking about me behind hands to their friends.

"You would think that if people are going to talk about you, they'd do it more inconspicuously…" Raquel drawled on sarcastically while Hayden and Aimee silently were giving out looks to all the whispering teens as we passed. They quietly stopped talking and just stared as the four of us walked by.

"Raquel, Hayden, Aimee, stop death-glaring all the students, it's rude." I sigh as I open the door to the classroom. They just huff at me as we file into the room.

"Hey, um, Jaylin-san, are you really a part of the host club now?" one of the girls comes up and asks shyly. She looked nice, with long black hair with bangs across her forehead. I look up in surprise and cock my head to the side.

"Er, yeah, I am?" I reply, slowly putting my stuff down in my desk.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if the rumors were true or not." she sighed in relief, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Haneda Natsuko from class 1-C." she said with a polite bow.

"Hello, nice to meet you. You don't have to call me '-san' I don't really like it, actually." I smiled as she blushed at the thought.

"Oh… okay, Jaylin-s… Jaylin. I was wondering if… if… maybe you had…. Had an opening in your busy schedule… after school today… in the host club…" She managed to stutter out as I waited patiently for her to finish, I smiled at her and nodded, to her great relief. All of the students looked over at the girl as she blushed heavily and looked down. They started whispering about her and how she wanted to see me instead of one of the hosts.

"Of course, Natsuko-chan," I chirped, and motioned for her to come closer as I whispered to her, "Are you coming for advice, just cuz, or because you want me to be your 'hostess-hostess'?" I whisper quietly so that nobody else could hear. She gasped and violently shook her head at the thought and blushed even more.

"Oh, it's no-it's not like that at all! I want to go as a fan of your work!" she replied flustered, as the class stopped their intense whispering about a girl on girl situation.

"You know, that's really cool that you'd be brave like that and ask instead of being afraid of what other people think," I say pointedly and some of the students look away with guilty faces, "I hope to see you this afternoon, but you should hurry to your class, the bell's about to ring." I smile and waved as Natsuko shyly waved back as she walked quickly to her classroom.

"Jaylin-chan~" the twins sang as they flamboyantly entered the classroom. I rolled my eyes and Haruhi looked like she was glad that for once, their attention wasn't focused on her. We watched as they suspiciously walked towards me with hands behind their backs.

"What is it, Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber?" I ask sarcastically from the book I was reading.

"So harsh….." they pouted, "As usual…" the girls whispered frantically as their minds went into fan girl overdrive, still not forgetting Renge's rant about us having a forbidden threesome, or what-not.

"But I wouldn't say mean things like that," Kaoru said, leaning close to my face and smirking. Causing the girls to squee with moe.

"You wouldn't want for karma to come back at you…" Hikaru continued as he mirrored Kaoru.

"What is it now?" I ask boredly, putting my book down.

"Oh, nothing~" Kaoru sang.

"We just found something" Hikaru sang, both smirking too wide for my liking.

"Quite interesting." they finished together as they took out copies of my portfolio from behind their backs. My eyes widened in shock and anger but I quickly growled and proceeded to glare at them while trying to grab the copies from their sneaky grasps.

"Don't you dare…" I growled menacingly as I tried again to snatch the pictures from Hikaru and Kaoru, who just lifted them out of my reach.

"You know Kaoru, we should show these to Kyoya, he could use them in your photo book for next month." Hikaru smirked.

"You're right Hikaru, maybe we should give our fellow classmates a first look into some of the pictures." Kaoru replied, smirking as well. I stopped glaring to open my eyes in shock at the photos in front of my face.

"You wouldn't." I scowled as I repeatedly tried to get the photos from the twins. They just smirked their evil smirks and gracefully evaded my grasps while attracting a lot of attention. So much so that boys from the other classrooms started to filter into the classroom hearing the rumors.

"You've got to be kidding me! It takes a hell-of-a lot longer for news to spread like that!" I yelled in frustration as I lunged for the twins again.

"Don't you want more customers, Jaylin?" the twins teased, barely moving out of my outstretched arms. Suddenly, they stopped running, making me collide into them from the abrupt lack of motion, and they put the pictures away again. I looked up at them from the ground where I had landed in confusion.

"This is fun, we'll save the big reveal for later…" the twins said mysteriously as the boys gave a collective grumble and reluctantly went back to their classrooms.

* * *

"Welcome" you chorused along with Haruhi and the boys as customers started to file in. You were approached by Maku, Yuuta, Ken, and Tatsuya and you led them to your table happily as you greeted them and started small talk.

"So, I just want to say this because it's been bugging me all day, are those pictures of you really, er, well, real?" Yuuta asks, not getting quite to the point, looking down a little nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking at him and tilting my head to the side.

"You seemed to be the topic of a lot of guys' conversations today. Especially when Hiakru and Kaoru handed out pictures of you during break." Maku says calmly with a small grin on his face.

"WHAT!" I yell, making the four boys jump in their seats in surprise, "Oh, I apologize, I mean… wait… what? What are you talking about?" I say, using all my willpower not to get out of my seat and go attack those mischievous twins until they cracked.

"Yeah, I head through the classroom wall, I'm in the same class as Yuu, and we were talking and then we thought we heard you shouting about something or other, I just figured it was Renge again, until one of those Hitachiin twins came up and handed me a bunch of pictures." Ken said, trying not to laugh at my reactions to the whole situation.

"Do you have those pictures with you?" I ask, still shaking a little from the effort of not attacking.

"Oh, yeah, Tat-chan, can you get my bag for me over there? Thanks." Ken asks, as Tatsuya silently hands him the bag, rolling his eyes a little but nobody else but me noticed, I snickered a little bit and he looked up.

"Here you go, I'm pretty sure that's all of them." Ken said, handing me a small stack of photos. I quickly flipped through them, hoping one particular picture wouldn't be in the mix, but froze when you got the picture you were dreading to find.

"Do you know how they got those pictures in the first place?" Yuuta asks, looking at me but stopped when he saw the expression on my face. Of course, the twins would put in the one picture of me where I look like a slut into the bundle of photos of me modeling.

"Jaylin, are you all right?" Tatsuya asks, putting his tea down on the table after he took a sip from it.

"How many people do you suppose Hikaru and Kaoru handed these pictures out to?" I ask, voice shaking a little as I tried not to scream.

"I'm not sure, but I know most of the guys in our class got them." Yuuta said.

"Yeah, and some of the guys in my class were talking about it as well." Maku said, all looking at me with various looks of concern.

"So that means all of the first years got them…" I breathed shakily as I put the pictures on the table. The boys looks of concern grew as my expression turned blank.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think the upperclassmen got some too." Ken said, looking at me with a frown. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I stood up and politely excused myself from the table.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Come. Here. Now." I muttered dangerously as I gave them my best death glare. They looked up from their little twincest and shuddered a little at my expression.

"Excuse us ladies." they said smoothly as they walked casually towards me. I stood there impatiently with my arms crossed and tapping my foot.

"You." I growled as I motioned for them to follow me into the back of the room. They were hesitant, but after another warning glare, they followed wearily. I gently shut the door behind me with the twins already in the back room.

"Who gave you permission to make mass copies of those photos?" I asked, almost calmly, but sounding a lot like Kyoya when he gets that glint in his glasses.

"Uh, we…didn't? But-"

"No, you didn't get permission. I don't care what your excuse for this is. What were you thinking! Oh, wait, you weren't thinking either! I didn't say anything specific about my modeling career because I didn't want people to see me like that! I wanted them to see me as myself, not the fake makeup, photoshop, and fancy clothing and sets. Not to mention the picture of me in the slut-tastic picture was just a low blow guys. Now all the guys that saw those photos are going to come just so they can either see me look like a slut, or to 'get some!" I yelled at them, showing the picture where I had to wear a bikini with a wet silk robe on the beach, looking up at the camera man with a well practiced glazed look in my eye, and a wave from the ocean coming up to my stomach around my bellybutton piercing, and threw it at the ground where they stood.

* * *

**Yeah... this story is dying out on me for whatever reason... it makes me sad. But it seems as if the direction of the story is completely different than the way i wanted it and I'm not really liking where it's going. *sigh***

**Emilie**

**p.s. I really need some help... if you can, please give me some advice? constructive criticism? perhaps a direction on where to go from here?**


End file.
